Conflict of Interest
by josephine-danville
Summary: In life,the cards are mixed continuously,detective Jo Danville knows it.A simple case could prove to be extremely dangerous.What she is willing to do when the life of the person that she cares about is in danger? If the answer was hiding in a single shot. The entire house of cards falters in hers relations, will her take the right decision, even at the cost of sacrificing herself?
1. Prologue

This is my first Jac's FanFiction, I really hope you like it, Jac's lovers.. this is for you

**Prologue**

Total silence reigned in the laboratory. The elevator doors opened simultaneously, accompanied by the classic beep. I stepped through them. I was alone with my gun. I Held her firmly in the hands, holding my breath. I was always tense in interventions on the ground, but it was demanded by my job, I couldn't ignore this. Something didn't return. Too much silence. I walked lightly, trying to meddle in that silence, becoming part of it, step by step. I had to completely avoid myself. The first good part of a coverage is the silence at the end. I looked around through the transparent walls of the office, being careful not to step on anything, not to reveal my presence. Another deep breath and I leaned against the wall. Slowly putting the gun over the wall.  
I stood in silence _-Killer Instinct Jo, coldness-_ I repeated softly with half-closed eyes and took off the safety from the gun.

**"It's over for you Detective Taylor, enjoy these last moments of life! I promise you, will be the last"** a voice dark and angry, came from the boss' office.

_-Mac!-_ I thought instinctively and squeezed stronger the gun.

Mac was sitting on a steel chair, tied with ribbons, tattered clothes, blood on face and chest as he was lamenting with muffled moans from the blows that he received. My heart was dying each time.

**"Come on shoot! What are you waiting for? Finish me!"** replied Mac rabid, with the only forces that he still criminal had his finger on the trigger.

**"Put the gun down"** I yelled in my turn, advancing and by identifying myself **"Detective Danville"** in my eyes a grim expression.

**"Oh, we have company detective"** he laughed mockingly.

**"Throw the gun down!"** I intimated a second time, taking a few more steps.

**"I don't think so darling."**

I was paralyzed, rigid in my position. A gunshot unexpected, millions of micro sparks shining occupied the air, **"Jo!"** shouted Mac wriggling.


	2. Chapter 1

**1.**

**72 hours before**

The high-pitched trill of the phone woke me up at four in the morning. Absently rubbed my eyes and said, **"Danville"**. My voice was still confused because of sleep. I hoped that the ring hadn't woke the boys.

**"Jo, it's me.. we have a murder on 5th avenue"** the formal tone was unmistakable even at that hour of the morning.

**"Mac?"** I asked uncertain, hesitant.

**"Enough sleep, come down from the bed Jo!"** he whispered, laughing on the other side of the phone.

**"Haha.."** I teased with a fake laugh **"very funny Mac Taylor, not take advantage of"** I can't hide a chuckle.

**"That's for all the times that you kidding me, Jo"** he seemed so sunny, despite the occasion of the call in the end it wasn't.

**"Uh, don't think I stopped"** finished laughing and hanging up.  
I prepared quickly pants and a t -shirt blue ocean, and courses in the shower trying to make as little noise as possible. They were the pros and cons of my work, I could be called at any hour of the night. I left the water running and went inside. Boiling down on the skin. It was one of my rites, couldn't miss, even when I was literally in a hurry.  
I wrote a note to my daughter..

_Ellie ,  
We had an emergency ..  
lunch is in the fridge  
I love you darling  
mom_

I glued it on her favorite cup, while with one hand slipped on the jacket and left the house, pulling the door quietly. The sky was still dark, and walk to the underground parking garage of the building where I lived I would put it on a certain anguish. I quickened my pace, I went into the car and started the engine. Mac never missed an opportunity to tease me in spite of everything, I very much enjoyed the relationship that I had with him. It was simply wonderful. I couldn't ask for anything better than to have a relationship like this with my boss, so cute, sharp, charming, intelligent and terribly stubborn. I laughed at the thought. I turned onto the main road and time ten minutes I managed to reach the indicated target. I took the necessary and followed Flack on the first floor of the building that the colleagues had kidnapped. I passed the fluorescent yellow tapes and then I reached Mac.  
**"What did I miss?"** I asked my boss, with a serious grimace on face.

**"Woman, eighteen years old, Caucasian.. died of blunt force trauma" **he said concisely, looking into my eyes.

Instinctively I turned around, trying to imagine the scene **"I think I have an idea"** I uttered, hiding a bit of satisfaction. I put on gloves and I grasped firmly an african statue, and bent the gaze down to the floors full of blood. The reagents sprayed by Lindsay had shown traces of sexual intercourse. All amiss to perfection, I rebut nodding.

Mac's eyes peered at me silently "**You make me partaker, Jo?"** He asked rhetorically.

**"I just need you"** I laughed, and held my hand. He grabbed mine and walked over me **"that's the dynamic." **I took his arm and I did coincide it with the print on the wall. I stood wedged against the wall of his body. The heart uttered a single beat violent, incomprehensible. Then later I put my free hand on the wall next to his **"they were having a relationship"** I began. I felt a slight embarrassment. I never found myself so close with him.

**"How did they get to the murder?" **he was visibly intrigued.

**"She wasn't consenting, Mac"** I pointed smears tending downwards, more and more continuous, **"Look, these smears .. are .."**.

**"Dense and confused"** he fought seemed saddened.

**"The bruises on the knuckles, indicate that she tried to hit him"** I laid my fingers on the hands of the corpse, **"poor girl, so young .. could be my daughter"** I blurted.

**"We'll take him, Jo"** he whispered.

I went back to look at him straight in the eyes, and I walked beside the statue **"I'm sure that this is the murder weapon"** I handed it to him, and then wrapped his wrist with my fingers. Feigned the fatal blow on my neck. The depth of his eyes hinted that he agreed once again. I continued to observe the crime scene, every detail could be important. I bent down and lifted a hand on the victim, the most exposed.

**"From the rigor .. died at least twelve hours"** I began my usual discussion **"Mac! Come over here and see"** I called him with a nod and he joined me bending over.

**"Residues of the epithelium"** he anticipated raising an eyebrow.

**"Judging from the amount .. our murderer should have the scratches rather pronounced, would venture on the neck"** I looked at the wall and then my boss.  
I rummaged through the body, into the pockets of her jeans and jacket.. various business cards, there were the most varied, from beauticians to financial advisors. I picked and deposited them in a envelope, as I had done for the previous evidences. Stood out reddish, garments girl, a thin thread **"This looks like a fiber fabric, most likely the murderer one"** I said satisfied.

That girl reminded me a lot of my Ellie, I couldn't stand the idea that there might be her instead. There are a certain type of rules that a good detective must not violate, and one of these is the being influenced by the cases. I didn't have, or the entire investigation would be compromised. I was absent completely for a while, and that was enough to alarm him.

**"Jo? Are you okay?"** Tilted his face to the side, so to see me.

**"Yes, why should not"** I turned him a jovial smile at Danville's way, with a safe move with the hair. He seemed not believe, in fact his eyes became insistent.

**"Mac Taylor, I'm the one asking questions"** I laughed, patting him on the shoulder **"let's go to the lab, we have a lot of evidences to be analyzed"** I said becoming serious.


	3. Chapter 2

**2.**

It was difficult to tease Mac Taylor, too much awake. A quality that I appreciated him. We left the victim's apartment. I returned to the car, Mac was with Flack, then drove all the way up from the department completely alone. It was not from me, but lately I was lost in thoughts, probably due to the passage of time. I saw it on my skin, because damn it ran. Sometimes the emotional loneliness was difficult to manage, almost as much as the insistence of my boss, I thought with a smile, while I was fixing the rearview mirror. We analyzed the scene quickly enough after all. I had a very clear situation, it was seemingly a simple case. It remained to nail down the murderess, with all the tracks available. It would take just enough time for analysis.  
Red Light, took the opportunity to look at my watch. I had a few minutes to go and get something for him. I knew his tastes, and I figured he hadn't had breakfast. Lately tended to be neglected by much of the work, despite its rosy relationship with Christine. What a beautiful couple formed. Seeing him happy, made me happy. A thick in the chest, so strong, identical to the one that I had heard in the apartment a few hours ago. _"What's going on Jo?"_ asked the petulant inner voice _"maybe you think someone like you shouldn't be?"_ I already seen the arrogant laugh of my alter ego joking me like never before. I laughed at the thought. I hadn't eaten, and I had a weakness for food, it must certainly be that.  
I ordered two coffees and two croissants with cream. We had the same tastes, I thought, shaking the head in front of the cashier, who looked at me bewildered **"Hard day Mrs. Danville?"** she asked innocently.

**"Yes Caroline.."** I said with a sigh, **"despite years that I do this job, I see broken lives, and this still mark me"** I noticed the somber tone of voice. I thought back to the fragility of my daughter and the possibility that she could be in the place of that poor girl.

**"I understand"** she said while sweeping away the sugar of other drinks.  
She understood? The people and their mechanism of "self-preservation" they didn't see death every day, couldn't imagine what "we are forced to hear", many of us simply give up and drop out or are locked away behind a desk. It wasn't my case, I wasn't asking for anything, just bring criminals to justice.

**"Have a good day" **I said bye with one of my smiles, and went on foot to the entrance of the department. Every morning the same story, I was so full of objects, purse, keys, which I was forced to strange maneuvers, and not all were concluded well, I thought laughing, _"Today landslide everything"_ I said in a low voice, as if to exorcise a possible disaster. I caught between the lips the envelope of croissants, completely twisted I pass the card, and miraculously nothing happened. I pressed the elevator button. The doors opened with the usual beep and I reached the 34 floor. Mac sat at his desk, consulted some files, reports of old cases. He did this every morning, a sort of habit.

**"Breakfast Detective Taylor!"** I announced, shaking the bag with one of my laughter.

A grimace on his face, I noticed the signs of lipstick that I had left on the bag and I hurried to clean it.  
**"Let me guess.. one of your acrobatic moves, Jo?"** he laughed, really laughed.

**"You're so funny this morning, isn't it.. is there anything I should know about you and Christine?"** I suggested slyly.

**"Jo.."** he called me back.

**"Elusive, ordinary"** with a nod.

I took a bite of croissant, and I saw him staring at me insistently **"I'm dirty?" **I tried to divert attention from his hypothetical question.  
Another grimace on his face.

I continued to eat, he had to be can challenge me, although I couldn't stand his insistence.  
**"Something bothering you, Jo"** he said out of the blue.

I rubbed my lips on a napkin to remove the residue of the crispy crust, and looked at him.

**"You don't have attacked me with a million questions, you blankly, and shake your hair always in that way when you're upset"** he pointed out with clarity, disarming an examination is appropriate to say.

I admit it did a turn **"shouldn't I be the one with the specialization in criminal psychology?"** I asked with a laugh flashy rhetoric.

**"You didn't answer my question"** direct and concise.

**"Ah Mac, you're damn insistent today"** I said with another smile, which I tried to make it as natural as possible, **"I'm fine"** I gave him a wink fun, and sipped coffee.  
He kept staring at me, with that sullen to Taylor so that made me smile , and teased to tease him **"rather eat something.. I don't want my boss is neglected" **I threw well, a joke to dampen the air that had been created. He was convinced, even though I had the impression that it wouldn't be so easy.

The phone rang, I excused myself and answered.  
**"Hey honey"** I settled a strand of hair. She was my daughter, she called as soon as she could. I tend to leave her free, we had a pact of non-aggression. She was a teenager after all, I desperately wanted to keep her away from anything that could be dangerous. It reappeared clear the crime scene and I lost myself again, while I was in the Mac's office.  
Ellie's words were empty for me, this time I was prey to the mind. When absent-mindedly I put my eyes on him, I saw him staring at me pouting again and this time I wouldn't have survived for sure. I continued the phone call and excused myself with a twirl on the floor and a friendly smile.  
I hung up as soon as I entered the office, _"Oh what happens to me"_ I murmured in a low voice, hoping that no one would listen to me.


	4. Chapter 3

**3.**

In many years of work, I had never felt so vulnerable. Teach you to control emotions, to exercise the coldness and reflexes when needed. I didn't stop to think about the victim. The wisest thing I could do was to leave the case, ever, ever there must be an emotional involvement. I sighed as I took the necessary and I made my way to the lab. When I was closing the transparent door of the office, I noticed Mac in the distance. His eyes rested on me. Crossed his eyes and smiled as I usually did, and quickly increased the distance between us. Was about to speak, his face announcing intentions. By now I knew him well, I knew that way to Taylor to anticipated the "conversation". I laughed, it was his way of protecting me. As we were tied. I saw so many things. Leave the FBI had been good for so many reasons, here I had my family, I thought nostalgically to my colleagues and their way to be affectionate with me.  
I put on my white coat and a pair of latex gloves, as I approached the counter, _"Okay, let's start out ahead, Jo." _I chose as a starting point the business cards. Prepared to draw up a psychological profile of the victim with everything I had available. I stayed back to the door, and with a pen wrote down a few words.., methodical, orderly, punctual. I was so busy, that I realized I wasn't alone anymore.

**"Today I'll help you"** announced in some way Mac, his eyes seemed to add _"I'm giving you the opportunity to tell me what happens to you."_

I winced **"you scared me"** I began laughing out loud.

A grimace and he tilted his face to see me **"methodical, orderly and punctual"** pointed to the blackboard behind me **"the psychological profile of the victim."**

**"Yes"** I replied giving a glance at the small notes, **"I was going to take fingerprints"** I turned away to make room for him, handed him a brush with a sunny smile.  
We worked well together, they were months that he didn't help me personally in the laboratory. He was my boss, tended to control "our work", rarely joined us in the analysis, at least not frequently. So this alarmed me, it meant that he had no intention to divest, or was probing the ground to suspend me from the investigation. It was the interests of the laboratory, after all how could I blame him?.

I picked up the fingerprints with an adhesive tape and expected his **"how's it going with Christine?"** I asked, anticipating a possible conversation.

**"Well"** he replied with a half smile, **"you see someone?" **he was curious.

**"I.. oh, haha"** I laughed flushing **"none"** with a grimace.

**"You know that I understand when you're lying, Jo?"** with a faking accusatory tone.

**"You're so stubborn this morning, Mac"** I said **"if you wasn't my boss.."** I created a deliberate suspense, that inner voice caught on the bounce _"would end up in your arms."_ If I could I would have strangled her instantly. The result was a forced smile.

**"You.."** waiting amused.

**"Oh don't tell you"** with a grimace, swaying my hips to tease him.

I spent the footprints in the scanner, and then start searching the database. The program sounder million faces, and finally was able to associate them to "our victim" I pressed enter key to get more information. Mac came up.  
**"Alicia McCorwell, eighteen years old, she attended the same school as Ellie"** I blurted out loud, and he didn't ignored it of course. He frowned, but remained silent. Probably waiting for my move. I knew that sooner or later the knots would come home to roost, taking with them all the consequences of my actions. I sent the impetus for the press, and expected that the file was ready.

**"The murderess could be a student.."** I informed him that I had suggestions.

**"Or someone in her environment, we need to narrow down the suspects"** looked at me with determination.

**"The DNA results will tell us more"** I finished, passed by.

I thought back to what the pieces are connected, as in this case there was a familiarity with one that I had solved the FBI. A girl murdered by a refusal, the suspect was an her ex. We taken him, thanks to sperm and the fibers found on the victim. I touched the sheets in the file and relived once again the crime scene of this morning. In my mind had taken form a series of connections, I evaluate every type of track, as had done a good detective, without losing grip from reality and evidences.  
I went back to the counter and stayed with my boss, leafed through the papers with the same thoughtful expression on my face. He read the autopsy report, darting glances from time to time. Once again he seemed to suggest very _"Don't think that I don't notice." _Oh sometimes it was even worse when he didn't spoke.

**"I wonder why has an eighteen year old girl need to see a financial advisor"** I went back to look at him, **"I think we should have a talk with Mr. Black"** with a grimace. He just throw yet another glimpse of understanding.  
The sun was shining, despite the dense cover of the typical cold winter day. Mac had come with me. _"Two clues are a test"_ I said always to myself. The attitude of my boss left out any doubt, soon he would talk to me, or for some strange reason he hoped it was me first. Interesting was the way he acted, he confided in my self-control. Talk to him meant losing the case, and all I wanted was to bring to justice the murderess of that poor girl. I let out a smile, it often happened when I walked by his side, and he mentioned almost always one for me. The streets of New York were covered by the same chaotic comings and goings. Men in suits, women dressed to the nines.

**"That woman is in late"** I whispered **"that man is rather nervous, probably because of a job interview"** I added satisfied.

**"Jo.. you note too much the others" **he enjoyed too.

**"Mac"** I laughed, **"I can't help it"** I smacked him lightly on the shoulder.  
He just looked at me with false air irritated.

**"More days pass, more I realize that I couldn't do a job other than this"** I hoped that he wouldn't notice an inevitable sad note. I saw him frown, listened attentively to every word I said, as we approached the entrance of the study.

**"Hey"** he called my attention, I was going to push the thick door.  
I turned and crossed his eyes, moved a strand of hair, I was so natural.

**"Are you going to tell me what is going on?"** he asked with a rapidity disarming.  
I hatched surprise the lips, but no sound came out, at least not right away.


	5. Chapter 4

**4.**

Oops I had done it, he had come into the open. Ah, I knew, I knew.. sooner or later he would have put me with the back to the wall, and the fateful words aren't to be late arriving _"Are you going to tell me what is going on?"_. _"You're in trouble Jo!"_ thundered amused the inner voice, she wouldn't stop haunting me. Building I looked at him, suddenly really worried mixed irritation was growing in him. I was still stunned expression on the face, that mask makers with a sunny smile of my own. He tilted his face on hold. I was going to tell him everything, perhaps a remote part of me hoped I did.. so to silence the damn guilt, a trill of the phone stopped me. It was a message of Adam.. at that moment also the boss' phone rang, same message delivered to both. The face of Mr. Black stood on the touch screen.

**"It's him"** I pointed to him being careful not to be seen.  
Mac nodded, and I pushed through the door. We had no intention to catch his attention, and then I was pretty sure he was heading to the office.

**"Hi, we would like to speak with Mr. Black" **drew her attention to the young girl in the lobby. Couldn't help but I notice her appearance. She had so much in common with the victim, age, appearance.., her clothes had to be definitely expensive. I shut the eyelids in two thin slits, intent on reflections. I was pretty sure he was watching me.

She lifted her face, ruffling her hair with making provocative, and then stared at us with impunity, I dare I say with a frown unaccommodating **"You are the couple who must sign the prenuptial agreement?" **she asked with a grin.

Crossed for a moment the look of Mac, and blushed slightly. I brushed away the embarrassment with an amused chuckle, **"Miss Cally, right?"** Pointed to the tag and noticed another detail. A floral pattern, like a lily pad in green.. similar to that of the business card that Alicia had.

**"We are the police, detective Danville and Taylor, we would like to see your boss, now"** I finished, showing up my badge.

**"I provide immediately gentlemen"** suddenly became helpful. Picked up the phone and a few seconds time, and another girl came up to us making our way.  
We walked for a long, stretch, and bright corridors of the spacious building. One of the most luxurious New York that had never had. Luxury everywhere, even in the ashtrays on every corner hidden from view. Silence, I could hear clearly even the annoying creep of the soles of my boots on the marble of Carrara. The doors of the other offices were closed, almost hermetically, not a crack, not a word. It was a well- watched video, well placed cameras didn't lose a single face or particular. I slowed the pace to give him a few words.

**"Mac"** I whispered, reducing the space between our arms to a thin slit, **"the girls are identical to our victim."**

He looked attentive at me to my every word, I put my hand on his arm to make him further slow the pace, **"don't you find it strange?" **Isuggested rhetorically.

**"He might be involved"** he finished anticipating my conclusions.

I also noticed the location of the office, wasn't at all unusual, right next to an emergency exit. The girl stepped back to allow the next step. I was completely still intently staring at the door to the fire escape. Mac, not seeing me at his side, came back to me.. he was enough for a single glance to my attention. I began to speculate, I couldn't help it. Ok, they were just guesses.. but I'm a detective, and build scenarios was part of my job. My boss gave me a nod expeditious and I rapid accosted him.

**"Mr. Black, Detective Taylor and Danville"** and show the badge **"we would like to ask you some questions." **The tone of voice of Mac was distant, and extremely professional. Many qualities that I appreciated in him, one of them was safety. As you persist in sound cold, hard .. he had a heart like very few. Between us there was intended from the very first day. To tell the truth I imagined him differently. I admit he struck me, and sometimes he is extremely insistent.. like today. Something tells me that I will not be so lucky the next time we should be alone. I will not have loopholes. I took pen and notepad, ready to write down any useful information, we had with us a photo of the victim.

Matthew Black wasn't the classic career man, so young and so quickly at the peak of success. The whole company was holding on his shoulders. His office was huge, the view completely breathtaking. Unbridled luxury in those walls so spacious to hold a modest apartment in the city. Of course I couldn't help but observe.

**"Of course, I am at your disposal"** he shifted himself in the leatherette chair after having us shaken hands, **"what can I do for you?"**.

I retrieved the photo of the victim and showed it to him, **"Do you know her?"**, I had my eyes glued on his facial expressions. Every aspect could be important.

**"Should I?" **he asked indifferent, raising both eyebrows.

**"Alicia McCorwell.. had his business card"** I added, punctuating each word, do not let me miss a single reaction.

Mac was silent, he let me lead without saying anything. I felt that I was being an eye straining, maybe I was just overreacting, maybe I was just exaggerating things too much. Mr. Black raised his shoulders and the other with "forced" indifference answered **"detective knows how many people come through my office? I don't know every single person who stops to take a business card."**

His examination did a turn. If it weren't for the fact that every test I hinted to the contrary. We need the evidences that linked him to the crime scene. I smiled, an absolutely brilliant idea was invading my mind. I put the block in the bag, and I spent the cream on the hands nonchalantly.

**"What happened to her?" **he churched covering the brief moment of silence.

**"She was raped and murdered.. about twelve hours ago" **said my boss, who occasionally watched me curious **"where were you Mr. Black?"**.

**"I don't think I must answer detective.. unless if I'm a suspect, maybe I'm wrong?"** with a half smile.

**"Not at all, but we could come back.. and at that point you'll have to do it"** Mac said, dry and firm.

A grimace on the face of the suspect, in all probability dictated by nervousness **"I have a meeting now, if you'll excuse me"** he stood up and the swivel chair reproduced his movement.

I stared at the clothing of Mr Black, and smiled solar **"Really nice that red tie.. very expensive, it is Burberry?"** pointed with ease. It looked like one of those fibers found on the body of the girl, **"you know I wanted to buy one for my son"** I continued waving my hair with a laugh in a way, **"but.. here is exactly is not really within my reach, my boss is reluctant to increase my pay" **Judging by the look of Mac, he didn't like, it was a clear _"What is with you Jo?"._

**"You will see with the necessary precautions you can give it to him"** with one of those smiles as the "Man cover".

I held out my hand in his direction, he shook it, and dismissed us.  
We left the office escorted by the same girl who had worked our way up, I was staring at the camera while we were walking, pretended to fix my hair and turned the back to Mac, evaluating the scope of surveillance. That man isn't telling us the truth, it was more of a feeling. I stood in silence all the way to the exit.

The fresh air was whipping my face, I loved that sensation, I smiled again. Mac planted his feet on the ground, his deep blue eyes were pointed on me. _"Ok Jo, it's over now"_ I thought, this time he was to advance me **"my boss is reluctant to increases my pay?"**. I laughed out loud.

**"Come on Mac! I was just kidding.."** I smiled slightly shoving his arm.

**"I have the feeling that the conversation wasn't born by chance" **he pointed out referring to what happened earlier.

**"So many things don't add up in that man.. his employees, the emergency exit.. judging from what I have noticed, it has a blind spot on the stairs, and the red tie that much resembles the fiber that we found on the victim"** I frowned.

**"We need the evidences for a warrant"** he said quietly.

I gave him an amused smile, **"how about a print?" **I held out my hand.

**"I confess that often you scare me, Jo"** in a mocking tone.


	6. Chapter 5

**5.**

Mac was ecstatic, I had surprised him. Now we had a finger print of Mr. Black. I smiled as the wind stirred me raven-black hair from the face. I gave him back just for a moment, to take the necessary equipment to taking the finger print. After some time and it was on the transparent surface. Very often my mind was lost in analysis and conjectures, I thought of all the details minutely. It had always been my strong point, had helped me to make a career in the FBI. We went back to wandering the streets of New York to reach the car. Everywhere I looked I saw happy families, smiling children. I literally heaved my heart. My boss continued to smile at me time to time, even though he hadn't stopped studying me. I hadn't forgotten even for a moment that he could return to insist. Maybe I was missing shots, but the idea that he could ask me questions was becoming almost an obsession. The silence between us was interrupted by a gurgling indistinct. He stifled a giggle. I looked at him surprised, I smiled and spent a counterattack.

**"We seem to be really a newlywed couple?"** I asked with amusement.

He frowned with a smile on the face, **"What's up Jo? Wouldn't you be my "wife"?"** he was teasing of course.

I stammered, blushing just **"Mac Taylor, who would not be?" **I burst out laughing.

The inner voice began to haunt me _"Do you want him! Josephine admit it, you are dying to have him"_. My heart began to beat violently in my chest, I never thought at "us".. and this upset me not a little. Me and him? No, absolutely not. Immediately I banished the thought.

**"Oh, your laughter hurt me Jo" **he put a hand on his chest to simulate a shot and laughed.

In response I gave him a nudge, smiling more and more, **"the impenetrable Mac Taylor.. I don't believe it"** I gave him a wink.

It recreated the thin veneer of silence interrupted only by our looks. I was fine with him, we had a good relationship.. in work we were a "perfect machine". The number of unsolved cases had been greatly reduced. That wooden drawer had always less and less. I knew how much he cared. I had never met a man so dedicated to his work as he does. I still remember the many times I saw him over time in the office, oh I've always tried to tear he out of his duty, sometimes I even had to blackmail him. Cornered told me yes.  
The back of my hand accidentally touched his, instinctively I drew back it with the banal excuse of having to look at the watch. A gurgling focused the attention of both. He stifled a giggle.

**"Hey you.. what figures make me do that"** I took it with my stomach, I laughed to myself.

**"It's lunch time"** he said bobbing his head slightly.

**"Who am I kidding? I have a crazy hunger, Mac"** I said seriously.

He curled his lips into a smile.

**"Your obsession"** he said without fear.

**"Mac Taylor.. be my boss, not puts you safe"** I waved defiantly opening the car door.

We crossed the threshold of the elevator together, our colleagues were paused. The laboratories practically empty seeds. This hour a real fire cover. I placed best on the shoulder the bag that gathered the evidences and prepared myself to reach the laboratory.

**"Jo"** I heard my name called.

I turned slowly and looked at him.

**"We have lunch together?"** he suggested, watching me insistently. I imagined how his mind worked, if it was one of his "clever tricks". His eyes seemed to add "based on how you answer I'll have the confirmation that I have expected."

I hesitated, and covered it all with a smile, **"hurry up a few things and I'll join you."**

He just staring at me, I hurried to get away. I pretended to settle some documents in bulk, while I watched from the corner his office. I waited for him to leave. It took a few minutes. As soon as the elevator doors closed, I took a long deep breath. Now I had no pressure. I put on my white coat and walked in the laboratory.  
It was almost surreal quiet that you could hear, interrupted from time to time by the beep of the instrumentation. Some machines were active, most likely related to other cases for analysis. I put on latex gloves and began to scan the fingerprint that I had recovered. I was damn impatient. Once complete, I began a comparison with some footprints found on the victim. The ridges matched perfectly. Matthew Black was in that apartment. We had what we need for a warrant.  
I made a few phone calls to a contact at the FBI, I asked him if he could give me the Mr Black's building plan, with correlative accommodation of surveillance. I went back to the counter and I collected the red fiber, I analyzed it in the scanning microscope, I carefully watched the plot. That red was so unmistakable, was to be one of Burberry's for sure. I sent the pictures to the touch-screen, and I spread with fingers. I turned and tossed and turned the picture so as not to lose any kind of detail. Expanded further, and I noticed a shadow just faded, could be DNA. I visualized under the microscope again, I collected it a sufficient amount for analysis. With a proper centrifugation I could obtain mitochondrial DNA. I smiled satisfy while I looked at the small clear plastic capsule.  
I recognized the warning typical of the mail, the plans were arriving. I downloaded the maps and sent them to the screen, then I took a pen and began to think clearly. I underlined Mr Black's office, and I gave a quick look at the overall map of the building. I began to circle all the cameras and draw short lines for the blind spots. There were three blind spots: one at the entrance, one at the penthouse and the other at the height of his office. I began to outline the various paths. I froze for a moment, a thousand hypothesis crowding the mind. I discarded the option less likely, all this would prove useful once we retrieved the recordings of the cameras. They came out three routes. One outside the building that started from the emergency exit, one next to the stairs that lined his office, and finally one near of the elevator.  
I was so busy that I had completely forgotten the lunch with Mac, I was too taken by the case, the evidences..

**"Mr. Black.. which one have you took? uh.."** I observed reflexive, and moved to the side, a few steps and stopped again **"ah bingo!"** I exclaimed underlining in green that one of the emergency exit **"you couldn't risk that someone saw you"** I concluded satisfied with a twirl, and I turned toward the door.

I took a shot when I saw Mac holding two envelopes with an expression to say the least annoyed.

**"Mac, you wanna kill me?"** I smiled by way of apology.

He said nothing, just looked at the map, the evidences.

**"I'm sorry.. I have completely lost track of time"** I raised both hands in a gesture of apology.

The scent of those envelopes struck me literally at the stomach, I felt the pangs of hunger, they had made violent as the hours passed. He was continuing to stare at me with obstinacy. To my surprise there were some roasted chestnuts and a burger of those that drove me crazy.

**"How did you know that I have a weakness for chestnuts?"** I asked curiously.

**"I'm a detective and a great observer"** clear and concise **"when we walked, you've turned to a man who sold them, you have curved the lips and you've placed a lock of hair behind the ear"**.

Now I was afraid, this man and his stubbornness, he might even take my specialization.

**"Thank you"** I gave him a sweet smile and hugged him briefly.

I ate some and offered him.

He went back to look deep into my eyes, **"then Jo, you must tell me what's up"** he paused for a moment, and tilted his face **"no excuses this time, no loopholes"** he alluded to a few hours ago. This time I had no way out.

I laid the hands on the counter, **"okay okay Mac, I'll tell you." **

He stared at me seriously, and I.. I had to find the courage to talk to him.

**"This case is "taking" me more than necessary"** I began **"I still think it could be my daughter in place of the victim, and I feel a lot of pressure on me."**

**"I see it"** he said briefly.

**"But when I'm under pressure, I do the better of me"** I smiled sadly, **"don't cut me off the case Mac, please."**


	7. Chapter 6

**6.**

I watched in silence Mac Taylor, who in turn was staring at me. The expression on his face unreadable. He put his free hand on the counter. All of that expectation seemed to have no end. I had made great progress in the case, I'd put together the evidence, we could obtain a warrant. I guess he had noticed. In spite of everything, those seconds seemed to me literally eternal. I held my breath for a moment, and I hoped he wasn't serious after all. Cryptic, he slammed the finger on the counter for three times, three deaf sounds between the various beeps of the instrumentation.

**"Jo, you know perfectly well that I have to put in the foreground the interests of the laboratory"** he pronounced serious, arching an eyebrow.

**"If you want to suspend me, I understand"** I replied with low voice.

**"You could compromise the investigation.."** he seemed to be considering all the options, he seemed to be in search of a reason to not cut me out.

I remained in silence, I was looking into his eyes, I felt so determined and ready for any his decision. He was my boss, and in any case I had to respect him.

**"However exclude you, would be a mistake, given the progress you've made in the investigation"** he continued, nodding just a little **"why don't you tell me?"** he asked seriously.

When I thought I had given everything, he came back more stubborn and obstinate than ever. This side of his character must have made him such a great detective as he was. His reputation in a certain way preceded him.

**"I was afraid of your "reaction" "** I underlined the last words with both indices, with a solar smile.

**"You have to trust me, Jo.. we are friends"** he didn't seem to have a jovial tone, indeed.. I seemed to sense a hint of irritation.

_"Oh dear Jo.. you would like something else by him! Let's confess!"_ The inner voice came back to tease me, even in a situation like this. It was kind of a jackhammer, lately I just couldn't put it to rest. I heard climb a touch of embarrassment, I gave him the back for a moment. He still waiting for my reply.

**"I'm sorry"** I was lifting the cheeks in a formal smile, **"how can I make it up?"**.

**"You could update me on the case"** he tilted his face to look over my back.

**"Oh yes the case"** I smiled sway jokingly.

_"What you were thinking he was saying, huh? Kiss me!? Ahahahaha"_ I wanted kill that voice.

I gave my back to Mac, while I was trying to regain the control of my body, and then I moved the photos of the fiber to the touch screen. I had made them with the electron microscope. **"This is the fiber found at the crime scene.."** I moved a little so he could see it better **"the color is identical to that tie of Matthew Black."**

**"This is just a guess, Jo"** he corrected me.

**"Oh, I don't think Mac, look closely.. you notice anything?"**

He approached me and the scent of his sandalwood cologne gently pinched my nose.

**"The halo is DNA"** he crossed my eyes.

**"That's right.. I'm already analyzing it, we should have a short response"** I said with a smile. I approached the computer, and then I started the fingerprint detection software, and I showed him what I have achieved, **"There is a 100% match with the fingerprints found on the victim"**.

**"We can have a warrant"** he was satisfied, he was leaving.. but I lacked the finishing touch.

**"Oh Mac! A colleague at the FBI gave me the floor plans of the building"** I sent it to the touch-screen, and at the same time I compared with those underlined **"I have brought myself forward, I analyzed the placement of surveillance cameras, their blind spots and the hypothetical escape routes of our suspect.. that in all probability he had chosen this here"** I pointed out the emergency exit path that skirted the office of Mr. Black. I looked at my boss satisfied.

He just smiled, **"Well done Jo" **he said with a grin **"I'll get the mandate and we'll take him into custody."**

These were his last words before his leave me.

Time ten minutes later and Mac Taylor came back to me, with a warrant in hand and coat in other one. I took the pistol and I followed him. Matthew Black wasn't as innocent as gave us to see, and now we were so much close to catch him. The evidences were a good start, we missed only the confession.. and for me and Mac wasn't a problem.

The temperature that winter afternoon was unusually mild, almost I found hard to recognize New York. Mac drove quickly through the busy streets, I guess he like meant to ensure that man to justice. One of the things I loved most of Mac Taylor was his innate determination, and his "sense of duty". I had had so many colleagues, but the chemistry I had with him was really strange. I would think a series of outsize comparisons with prominent TV personalities. I smiled while I was peering with one eye at his face. I wouldn't change my present for any reason.  
He parked, and quickly he headed toward the entrance. He pushed to open the thick glass door and he gave me the way. In that building there was the exact same peaceful calm of this morning, only less bustle.

**"NYPD! We have a warrant"** Mac was announcing us and I followed him making the way to our other colleagues in uniform.

I took a few steps in the direction of the counter in the lobby **"We'd like to see Mr. Black, Miss Cally."**

**"Mr. Black is gone away an hour ago, and he didn't leave a say where he was going"** in her eyes a slight glimmer of concern. I thought quickly how to exploit the situation.

**"Oh, I'm afraid you will have to follow us.."** I gave her a weak smile as I reached the other side of the counter.

**"But I have nothing to do with this, detective"** she stepped back.

**"We'll verify it in the police central"** my eyes fell on an iPhone with the list of outgoing calls still open. I nodded at my boss, who grabbed the phone before the girl could compromise the informations.

**"I bet that between these calls, there is a one to Mr Black.., right?"** he began to scroll through the list.

**"Detective Danville, please, I don't have anything to do with this story"** in a pleading tone.

**"I can't believe you, Cally"** I shook the head.

**"Agents, bring Miss Bowman at the central"** Mac gave orders to a group of policemen.


	8. Chapter 7

**7.**

Mac and I were lined behind the counter, and both we reviewed what could be useful in the position of his secretary. I put on latex gloves. Stood a huge agenda in leather, in which one there were annotated a series of events, I began to leaf through it. I was making a series of calculations to went back at the period in which the victim must have met Mr. Black.

**"Look at this Mac.. and he didn't know her"** I added sarcastically, while I was scrolling the finger on the page and showed him how many times in a month they saw each other.

**"This does not bode well in his favor"** he replied briefly, while he was calling the lab.

**"Adam track this number.."** he asked in an authority tone.

**"Yes, immediately boss"**. When I heard the fearful response of our technical, I stifled a giggle.

Adam Ross was one of the best computer scientists that were available to the laboratory, bright and efficient. Even his sense of humor wasn't bad. He had an awe for the Mac, and that's why I didn't stop to tease him.  
When he hung up he turned to look at me, slightly resentful.

**"What makes you smile?"** he was asking curiously, feigning a serious tone.

**"He's afraid of you.. I have to admit that you have almost frightened me"** I laughed while I was analyzing the electronic archive.

**"Jo Danville .. You should have it"** he replied cryptically, pointing his intense eyes on mine.

**"Yeah I should"** I gave him a wink and playful nudge.

I was in the archive, I was scrolling the various files and was heading back up the hard disk. The credentials of the secretary allowed me access to only at a part of the documentation. At the rest would have to think about Adam. A computer was fully dedicated to surveillance. This was also protected by a password.

**"We have no access"** I muttered with a hint of frustration, while I was composing Adam's number.

Mac was still at my side, staring at the screen thoughtfully.

**"Hey Adam.. I'm Jo, I need access to this portal.."** I gave an eye to the router at my side.

**"Jo, you must give me the coordinates of where you are, and the routers' data"** he said professional.

I followed the correct procedure. He was really terrific. It took only a few minutes and I had full access to the shooting of surveillance cameras. A mosaic opened, showing every angle of shot. I started scroll through the records until a few dates before the night of the murder. I noticed Alicia in the crowd of people. According to what the agenda said, she had been here at least thirty times. I started the download. In the laboratory we could conduct a more detailed analysis. As soon as I spotted the camera on the emergency door next to the Black's office, I had the confirmation of my thesis. It had a blind spot just exactly where I had theorized.

**"Mac look at this"** I pointed the finger to the monitor.

**"The blind spot that you were talking about at the lab"** he was concerned.

**"I bet that's there the answer we seek"** I couldn't hide the satisfaction that was growing in me.  
Once we reached the plan indicated, we looked closely at the emergency exit. I noticed the cartel applied.

**"In Maintenance"**

**"It wasn't there this morning"** I said to myself, while I was opening the door and started to take fingerprints. If we were lucky there were those of Black. The staircase leading to the road was steep and remarkably long. You would have had to lean on the railing to make haste. The powder turned out other prints.

**"Mac come here to see.. there are fingerprints everywhere along the handrail on the rear handle.."**

**"The stairs are very steep"** he added, leaning just **"that cartel wasn't there this morning"**.

I took a few steps up to a plaque from the personnel restructuring.

**"Work began on December 21**  
**WARNING! PLEASE DO NOT FORWARD STEPS, DANGER OF COLLAPSE"**

**"The works were started the day before the murder"** I said, while I was snapping a few photos.

I handed him the camera, and went down a few steps. I looked at the wall carefully, eyes squeezed into slits slim. I noticed a dark fiber, that I collected with forceps and labeled it.

Involuntarily, I gave my back to the long stair, I was so imprudent as to lean to one side. I shook the hands, then dizzy and lost my balance. I saw my whole life in an instant. The first day I met him, his team, my children. I would never have survived at that fall. I would have lost everything. I wasn't ready to leave. I closed my eyes. I felt firmly grasp at the hips. An abrupt contact, the hands against his chest. When I opened the eyes again I was close to his face. The wind just blew through my hair and his. My heart slammed in the chest, and I had no intention to know the reason. I turned off all kinds of thoughts. His breath moistened my lips. I was still shaking. I crossed his eyes and the heart resumed its mad rush.

**"Are you okay?"** he asked worried and he fixed a strand of my hair behind the ear.

I must have blushed **"yeah.."** I replied confused dissolving the contact that caused me so much embarrassment. _"Jo God what have you done?! He would have kissed you, as you wanted."_

**"You saved me, thank you"** I smiled.

**"Be careful next time, eh?"** he lifted a corner of his lips into a smile composed of his, **"you're covered in dust."**.

His words helped me to make fit the pieces perfectly together. Matthew Black like me must have been soiled during the descent. In all likelihood, some of the dust had to be on the victim's clothing. I had to review them for comparison.

**"He must have fouled him too"** he suggested.

I sampled part of the dust and according the procedure I labeled it. Then I leaned over and watched the road. I still had to have painted the fear in my eyes, because in his ones that there was a lot of apprehension that I had never seen in all the time I knew him.

**"What do you think Jo?"** he interrupted the flow of my thoughts.

**"He can't have gone unnoticed..**" I clutched my lips **"there must be some records that takes him on this ramp or in this direction."**

**"There is a bank right here with a front camera and there is another one on the traffic lights.."** he replied.

**"It might have recorded something"** I finished his sentence.

There was a explosive tuning from a professional viewpoint between us. I was really good with him. I had in Virginia an environment so fantastic. Mac Taylor had saved my life. A single violent beat at the heart. I tried to concentrate on what to do and I retrieved the equipment. The only way to keep the mind occupied and not think. My hands were still shaking, I tried to hide it as best I could.  
The Black's office was closed. A colleague gave us the keys. I looked around, I felt that after our visit he had settled everywhere. The order was impeccable. We had to have him suspicious. I touched the desk, thinking. I rummaged through the papers, only business contracts signed in a workmanlike manner. Various economy books, some editions also very old.

**"Here there was a portable"** I said as I opened various drawers below.

**"There is too much order"** my boss said, snooping in the cabinet next to mine.

I got lost for a split second in my thoughts. Mac stared at me, raising an eyebrow. I placed both hands on the desk and mimed every gesture of the suspect. I knew that the answer was in one of his moods. The details of the conversation came back to my mind. I was immediately captured by a stack of colorful post-it, and a small square block near them.

**"Despite all this technology.. considering the degree of your obsession, you will have noted your appointments"** I smiled cynical while I was using a pencil to brighten up the write on the small sheet.

Mac was silent, I realized that I was at my side just because of his fresh sandalwood cologne.

**"Melrose avenue 58"** I smiled satisfied.

Mac was calling Adam to get the coordinates of the place, I was waiting. I squeezed the fingers in a firm grip around the handle of the drawer to not show the tremor. I didn't want that he could see me in that state, this time I could never avoid the possibility that he would take me off the case. The expression on the face of my boss was crystal clear, hardened in the features, highly tense. He must not have received good news. He hung up and putting the phone in the breast pocket of his jacket.

**"Mac.."** I tried to focus his attention to **"what's wrong?"** was more than obvious.

**"It's out of our jurisdiction."**.


	9. Chapter 8

**8.**

Mac always curled and biting his lips when he was worried. Well as I not blame him. A seemingly simple case seemed to be complicate hour after hour. Now we need a visa, with the evidences would not have been so difficult, but we would have lost more time. Time that would have allowed Black to cut the rope, maybe toward a State that does not allow extradition. I handed the same vexed look to my boss. The officers continued to rummage through the suspect's office. As established by the protocol, we had to categorize and label each evidence found.

**"Every minute that we lose allows him to get away.."** he muttered with a touch of irritation.

He stared at the desk, his index finger hit the wood three times, he did it each time he was nervous. I lingered in his intense eyes, I was looking at him. I am surprised by my insistence. What the hell is wrong with me? Now I look like a teenager? _"Josephine you're worse than a girl at the first crush!"_ the inner voice resumed to joke me _"you should kiss him when you had the chance." _The heart was lost in feverish pulsations when he turned to me. In a few moments I felt between his arms again. His scent on my face. His chest against mine, and his sweet breath on my lips.

**"Jo?"** he called my attention **"are you okay?"** he put his hand on my shoulder.

**"Yes, of course"** I smiled at him friendly.

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

**"Mac don't worry, okay? I'm fine, I'm the same old me"** I waved my arm in a funny way.

**"I don't think so.. you are pale"** he pointed at my face.

**"You're too careful Mac Taylor"** I smiled while I was earning the exit. The farthest I had been, better would be for both of us. I was afraid, very afraid that he would take me off the case.

"Jo stop to think about it, ok? No, no and no.. Mac ever, ever, remove him from your head now" I repeated quietly, I avoided at the last moment a collision with one of ours. I apologized myself with the agent with a smile. Mac stifled a giggle. I looked at him pretending to be irritated.

**"Oh, this I tie it on the finger"**.

We both laughed for a while. I managed to cheer him up. In fact I'm terrible. We had an enviable chemistry. We returned to the road, the frost crossed my coat making me shiver. I wrapped myself in leather jacket. If there was one thing I could not stand was just the cold. Oh, I hated that sensation, but.. in general I loved the period. The Christmas' atmosphere, so dreamy. The people in the street covered by the gifts, the smiles.. the smell of roasted chestnuts. There was a small makeshift stall, not far from the Avalanche. I had an unspeakable cold. He looked so damn attentive to everything, this didn't help my "isolation". Without saying a word he walked away, and soon he returned with two steaming cups. He lifted a corner of his lips into a smile as I handed him one.  
When I opened it, the aroma of the hot chocolate warmed me instantly and I smiled at him like never before.

**"Oh I adore you Mac Taylor!"**

His arm brushed against mine as we walked toward the car.

**"You vices me"** I said with a chuckle, **"don't remotely thinking to stop"** I gave him a playful nudge.

He shook his face laughing and he put in motion the car.

The hard work in the lab was waiting for us, so many samples to be analyzed, with the corresponding comparisons. I would leave if wasn't late evening. Mac was a severe boss from the professional point of view, in fact the laboratory functioned as the most accurate of Swiss watches.  
I would not have the slightest thought that the day could be like today has been.. behold, I risked my life and a suspect is pretty much on the run.. I'm ended up in the arms of Mac Taylor. I felt hot shivers on my skin. I breathed deeply to dismiss the thought "It didn't happen" I said to myself with a smile.

**"Jo.."** he swerved along the road that skirted the police department, **"what were you doing in Virginia at this time?"**.

His question took me away from my thoughts.

**"Oh, ah we are very traditional.. a dinner together, that's all"** I was sipping the hot chocolate.

He parked and turned off the engine.

**"There's more"** I said aloud.

He pressed the elevator button and looked at me playfully.

**"Oh yeah, there's definitely something else, Mac speak now."** I said to him with a twirl on the floor.

He smiled and went into the office with elegance. He sat on the swivel chair in black faux leather. I stared at him thoughtfully, he laughed. My eyes rested on a pile of letters with colored edges. The smooth paper, a perfect candor. With one eye I peeked naturally, and I stepped slowly.

**"Ha ha"** he shook the index finger **"isn't yet the time"** he took them away from me with a smile.

**"Oh come on Mac, let me see"** I tried to persuade him.

I felt like I was caressed by his intense eyes. That contact was making me upset. My heart was pounding when I lingered in thoughts that tried to reject with all myself. The silence was so deep between us. I felt lost. All those feelings that I felt. It was like a vortex, it all happened unexpectedly. I feared greatly that I would lost lucidity and this wasn't good.  
The office door was opening, that magnetic contact that I had with my boss was interrupted. Danny Messer, our colleague, came in with a singular red bag in his hand. I raised an eyebrow when I approached him with a smile.

**"Come on Jo fishing one of these, you'll do the gift to the person that you pick up"**.

I stirred the cards and I took mine, when he opened it I tried to not show any emotion. Today seemed be fate, really.. on the tiny card was written _"Mac"_ and the heart throbbed so strong that I was afraid that he could hear it. I closed it and looked at Mac. He was doing the same. I have to admit that making him a gift wouldn't be not complicated, I knew him quite well.  
Danny told us that the evidences were ready for analysis and soon we got the response by the mitochondrial DNA found on the red fiber. Mac gave us some orders. I should go to the lab for what I had gathered on the emergency stair of the Black's office. Even the look of our colleague was also captured by the stack of letters tastefully decorated. He was about to say something, the facial expressions of his face was so clear, but Mac silenced him instantly. I sighed, laughing.

**"Mac more you hide me things, more you push me to investigate"** I smiled at him while I was leaving.

**"Resigned Jo, you'll not find out until I want it"** he said lifting the corners of his lips into a warm smile.

I walked into the lab, I put on my white coat and the latex gloves. Mac was talking at the phone in the hallway. He smiled relaxed. How lucky was Christine. He should love her a lot. He deserved to be happy. Inexplicably, I frowned. I started working on the samples I had collected. Mac's private life did not concern me. Things had to stay in this way.


	10. Chapter 9

**9.**

I carried out an analysis in a spectrophotometer to distinguish the components of the powder. I printed the report and I realized a subsequent of that one found on the victim's clothes. The composition was identical. The only possible transfer could only be borne by the killer. Another piece that was going to be placed in a framework not so positive for Mr. Black. It would take more hours for DNA sequencing. The fingerprints found on the handrail corresponded, we had a name.. Matthew Black. Straightaway I proceeded with dark fiber found on the stairway. I set off a series of tests and centrifugations to extract DNA. We had taken others post -it notes from the Black's office. I tested them for fingerprints. They were all of our suspect. I was ordering for date where this was possible. There were some from few weeks before the murder. They seemed appointments.

**A. MC . 4:00 pm  
A. MC . 6:00 pm  
A. MC . 8:00 pm**

I paused to think about it, and I plugged it immediately.. he had appointments with Alicia in different hours. I was beginning to wonder why. I wrote down on the transparent blackboard all the progress and I went back to look at the floor plan of the building. No doubt he was involved, most likely he was the murderer. I typed the name of the suspect in the archive and started a scan in every federal database. I was just waiting for the confirmation from the evidences. The dynamic left no room for doubt. My boss would have passed to me soon and then we will go to query the secretary. She knew more than she gave us to see. I lowered my gaze to my hands and I was prey of another flashback. The wind in his dark hair, the sandalwood colony, his intense eyes, his face close to mine and my heart was beating crazy hectic for contact with his body. That silence, he was so close to me, and the time stopped completly when I was in his arms. The air escaped away from my lips. My mind was still completely lost.

Mac leaned his face curious, he was watching me silent and motionless.

When I realized that he was physically there and that it wasn't an hallucination, I went into the total panic.

**"Oh, Mac"** I started to laugh, to blush, while I was trying to settle a tuft of my hair.

He kept looking at me curious, he was not saying anything.

**"I thought you had been here soon and in fact .. I was expecting you"** I raised my hands in a surprised expression.

He slipped a thin smile.

I looked at him frowning and I leaned an hand on the counter casually, I slipped. I was near to make a mess by the colossal dimensions. All reagents were going to pour on the surface. I was so close to compromise the evidences with my being clumsy. Once again, Mac Taylor was there ready to grab me. He took me by the wrists. I crossed his eyes and lost myself again. My heart banged violently in my chest. The scent of his cologne gently pinched my cheeks. His fingers touched the exposed part of my body and this sent me into fibrillation. I hatched my lips, but no sound came out of them. That contact made me blush further.

He tilted his face, his gesture was enough to bring me back to the present.

**"Excuse me, I'm clumsy"** I smiled.

**"You seem distracted Jo, maybe you should take a break"** he said while he was letting his fingers gently slip away from my skin.

**"I'm fine.. I lose a few shots sometimes, but I have my Clark Kent ready to save me"** I gave him a pat on the shoulder and I concluded with a smile of fortune.

_"You're stumbling dear Josephine Danville, heheh .. you like him!"_ the inner voice interjected _"Oh what a romantic comparison.. he's your Superman, you're cooked without remedy of Mac. Admit it, admit it!"_

I absented myself again, I was too busy to strangle the inner voice. How she was damn nagging.

**"Admit it .."** they were the same words of Mac Taylor.

Simultaneously a warm shiver ran down my back. Oh was not good at all. I had to at all costs put an end to all this.

**"Admit what?"** I asked as I looked at him, I was smiling awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

**"Admit that you need a break"** he repeated frowning.

_"Did you was really thinking, that he was asking you to admit that you're attracted by him? Haha"_ now she had begun to kidding me. I was officially going crazy, maybe the idea of a break was not too bad, I had to consider it seriously.

It recreated an awkward silence broken by a strong beep from the laptop behind me. Once again, a loophole, I smiled solar.

**"You know that I will not" **I gave him a fun wink and I went to the monitor.

Mac was at my side, while I was flipping through the results of the database search **"no results.. he is clean as you can see"**.

He said nothing, he was listen to me carefully.

**"However .. there are some progress"** I said extending an arm over his back to take the reports of the analysis. I showed them to him, he grabbed them and he compared them with a grimace that always fascinated me. I discovered myself to observe him in secret again. What the hell is wrong with me? "He is your boss Jo, stop it now!" I was trying desperately to regain the control of my person.

**"The composition of the powder is the same"** he said putting an end to my inner conflict.

**"Exactly"** I said with a smile, and I just showed him the post-it notes **"take a look at this, Mac"**.

**"They seem appointments.. and these are some initials.."** he was tracing the contour with the index finger.

**"Of our victim"** I anticipated his thoughts.

**"The dust places him on the crime scene"** he concluded staring at me.

**"The directional fingerprints on the handrail show that has walked on the emergency ramp"** I showed him the photos.

**"Great job Jo, Adam is analyzing all the surveillance's footages in our possession"**.

I put my hand on the counter and I smiled naturally. He looked at me, maybe he looked confused, he returned back to smile, curving his lips. When my eyes came to rest on the whitish surface, his fingers accidentally touched mine. I held my breath, a warm shiver ran down my back and my heart simultaneously decided jumped in my chest, I was losing several beats. The ground under my feets seemed to disappear, and a simple contact was enough. I drew back my hand, I was afraid of what I began to feel of the whole situation and I bit my lips.

**"I'm going to prepare me for interrogation"** I said for justify myself.

He arched an eyebrow with a suspicious expression, but he just nodded and stared at me.

"Jo what are you doing?" I kept saying to myself as I walked towards my office. I pushed the glass door and I took off my coat, I dropped it on the swivel chair. Oh I don't need this "is pretty darn wrong".


End file.
